


Bath time

by Realafah



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realafah/pseuds/Realafah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Bath time




End file.
